Missing Piece
by TravellingFeather
Summary: In a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi is a professional violinist, being a Mafia boss seems far-fetched. But he can't escape the fate etched in to his blood. AU-ish Violinist!Tsuna. Rated T for mild colorful language and mild violence. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

In a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi is a professional violinist, being a Mafia boss seems far-fetched. But he can't escape the fate etched into his blood. No Arcobaleno curse. AU Violinist!Tsuna

 **Warnings: Shounen Ai; No hetero-pairing unless I change my mind; Nothing explicit because I can't write them. May have minor violence in chapters to come (if bullying is considered as one). May have colorful language. Rated T for that reason :3**

 **A/N: Regarding the violin, I researched about violin pieces. One of the pieces I liked was "Bach's Chaconne for Solo Violin". Listened to it on YouTube. It's what he's playing in the beginning. Partita in D minor no. 2 by Bach**

 _ **Disclaimer: No, KHR is not mine. It's Amano-sensei's manga. And of course, I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

In the center of a large room, a lone man stands, eyes closed, relaxed yet focusing intensely.

He starts playing the instrument ― the violin ― he has.

His body swaying, swinging along every move his bow does.

The feeling of serenity washes over him. He was alone; alone in his room.

Alone, yet he wanted to play this piece, this nostalgic piece.

The first piece he heard when he was four.

The one that drew him to play the violin when he was four.

Nostalgia.

He had been so _no-good_ in those years. Even now, he _is_ no good.

He was called a _violin genius_ in Italy by so many people

He was seven years old then..

Now he's fourteen, nicknamed _No-good_ Tsuna by almost everyone.

His _forte,_ his _only_ forte was ― is ― playing the violin.

Yet, he's still bullied.

A fourteen-year-old professional shouldn't be bullied?

Not like _everyone_ is actually _interested_ in violin or classical music.

Not like everyone would believe he was a pro.

Not like he'd want them to know.

The only thing he didn't want ― or couldn't bear ― them doing to him is injuring his fingers; his hands.

They're precious, very precious.

He didn't want to become _unable_ to play his _only_ forte.

But even that wish of his wasn't granted.

A year ago, one of his bullies had stepped on his right arm ― the one he used for holding the bow ― and broke his bone.

He _is_ currently rehabilitating his broken right arm.

Waiting; waiting for the time when he could play like he used to again.

But he _wanted_ to play the piece he had been practicing for two years.

With adrenaline, he could play a little bit like he used to, but there was this part where it felt _void_ and _empty_.

Like there was a missing piece when he played now.

Slowly, slowly he stopped playing.

He didn't finish it and only played until the half of the third movement.

He didn't want to finish an amazing piece with emptiness; he wanted to finish it with contentedness in his heart.

He didn't want to finish it half-heartedly.

It just didn't feel right.

He'll finish it when the missing piece comes along.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if it's okay...It just hit me, like BAM! when I saw an innocent violin music book in the depths of my shelf.**

 **Tell me what you think? BTW, I absolutely have no idea how to describe a violin piece. I just don't know how. Well, I take criticism well. It's more of an advice to me :3**

 **This is probably considered a prologue.**

 **Last thing. Tell me whom I should pair Tsuna with :3**


	2. A Normal Day with not-so Normal Luck

**I forgot to mention that the update will be whenever I get an idea of what goes next since I've never planned it out...**

 **And oh, this is SLIGHTLY R27... Any other interactions within the characters can be conceived as how you want it to be.**

 **Warnings: SLIGHT shounen-ai (See, it's lesser than shounen-ai, see?) slight violence, if bullying is counted as one. Colorful language in the chapters to come.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine but not the characters or KHR. Amano-sensei's manga~**

GUEST REVIEW REPLIES:

 ** _Guest number 1: I'm sorry if you dislike R27...who do you like to pair 27 with, anyways? PERHAPS I can add some stuff here and there...I can't guarantee though :3 Hahaha_**

 ** _Guest 2: Uh, I've already warned that it's gonna be shounen-ai. And no, I'm not pairing him with either of them because I don't ship them. Sorry if I'm rude._**

 **Okay, there~ Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm happy and shocked :3 Thanks to my friend, *ehem*, for helping me decide the cover~**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! It's time to get up!" Nana called from the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast already but a certain brunet was still sleeping, perhaps sprawled like a starfish on the cold floor of his room.

Meanwhile, a brunet by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi stirred in his sleep. He rolled off to his side expecting the soft surface of his own bed. However, he collided with his desk's lowest drawer. Quite suspicious.

He wasn't on his bed anymore; he had fallen from it hours ago without even noticing it. He's _quite_ a deep sleeper.

Oh, and, he had the worst luck ever so... it wouldn't be actually _that_ strange if the said desk was where he placed his alarm clock on...and it fell on his head right after the rather harsh collision he just experienced.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore head.

It wasn't long after that he noticed that the clock read: 7:15

He was _almost late._ Fifteen minutes left to do everything he had to, including his daily routine which also consisted of falling off the stupid inclined plane called stairs and tripping over nothing.

After doing the said routine hurriedly, he headed towards the school while running along the way. Of course he had to try his best not to fall at every step he took.

However, just before stepping inside the school grounds, a black cat passed in front of him. His intuition, which was rarely wrong, screamed "bad luck!" to each and every nerve he had. It didn't do so much as to alert him but he believed this, of course, expecting something akin to beating him up physically. He almost had bad luck every single day, nothing could be worse than being kicked, hit, punched and everything in between, right?

Convinced that it is so, the brunet walked quickly towards his classroom, fearing that he would be caught (and _disciplined,_ he mentally added) by Nami-chuu's Discipline Committee leader for running along the corridors.

Upon arriving at the classroom, he noted that the teacher was late, something he was rather thankful for. The bell rang earlier and he was _miraculously_ not beaten up by a certain prefect, who seemed to appear every single time a rule in Namimori Middle School was broken.

As he strode across the room, going to his seat near the window, he picked up some whispers and mutters of rumors.

An Italian transfer student was to arrive that day and he was said to be in their class.

 _'Great, just great. Nice problem you brought, whoever-is-up-there. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize me from all the performances I did in Italy...'_ he thought, face frowning more than usual (well, not that anyone would notice).

Ignoring the cat's warning and his intuition, he hoped that the stroke of luck he had after the bell rang would do its job and make it so that the Italian wouldn't recognize him.

Why...why didn't he remember that he had ― _has_ ― the worst luck in the world, again?

* * *

 **Cliche, yes, I admit... I'm so sorry, you all know who this 'Italian transfer student' is...**

 **It's so short... I don't know how to write long ones *cries in the corner***

 **Ultra-detailed stories are out of my reach, too *continues sobbing***

 **Tell me what you think? Haha**


	3. Tempesta

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. *Bows Gokudera-style* I'm REALLY grateful. O.O**

 **I couldn't resist the pun in the beginning xD If you know what I mean xD clue: It's italicized xD**

 **I apologize for having a mistake in posting T-T**

Guest Review Replies:

OldKingColie: *RUNS* OH NOOOOO! COLIE'S TAKING OVER THE REVIEW PAGE *pales* I'm taking a reaaaalllyyy long time. Hahaha...I thought you abandoned Cole already xD Anyways, thanks for the review :3 :3

 **Warnings: Shounen-ai, perhaps a little OOC here and there, a little bit of violence (if bullying is counted as one) ultra-slight R27**

 **Disclaimer: KHR manga isn't mine, alright? It's Amano Akira-sensei's manga! Only the plot is mine~**

* * *

"Okay, class, this is the new transfer student. Please come in." Nezu-sensei said, gesturing towards the sliding door.

The door opened, revealing a student with silver hair, emerald-colored eyes and a distinct, deep frown. He looked scary and strict but to the girls, he was smokin' _hot._ Some were dying from blood sprouting from their noses while others already fainted but came back to Earth to see more of the silver-haired teen.

"Please introduce yourself." The said teen "tch"-ed while mumbling about how unnecessary it was since the teacher, who knew his name, could just tell everyone what his name was and that he should just blow the whole classroom up.

It seemed that after a short self-conflict, he decided that blowing up the class itself would cause trouble for him and so he went on with his short introduction.

"Gokudera Hayato." After that was said, he went to an empty seat beside the brown-haired student who was staring blankly at the passing fluffy, white clouds outside the room. The said brunet didn't even flinch or _notice_ the Italian, only lost in his own world.

The scowl the teen wore deepened. The brown-haired student _looked_ very familiar but he couldn't place his thumb on it. It was on the edge of his memories but can't seem to remember. So instead of directly sitting down, he stood in front of Tsuna's desk.

"Oi." he spoke up, still glowering at the familiar teen.

When the sitting teen continued to ignore him, he kicked his desk, knocking it to the ground while the teen stood up and backed away before he was caught by the desk.

"What?" Tsuna snapped, glaring, his eyes a mix of brown and a tiny bit of orange. Gokudera noticed the slight change in his eye color but decided to ignore it while the others were too busy staring at Gokudera, boys and girls alike, to actually comment on Tsuna's behavior.

"Soccer field. Lunch." Gokudera replied, his eyes narrowing. If this was the guy, this unbelievably _small_ guy, who would become the Tenth, then of course, he, who was born into a strict famiglia, would perform much better than this guy.

Dumbfounded, Tsuna mentally face-palmed. He knew the new student...and he snapped at him.

He knew Hayato Gokudera but...

.

.

.

Good thing the silver-haired teen didn't _recognize_ him.

...

Or at least didn't realize that Tsuna was the _Decimo_ who suddenly disappeared.

Then suddenly, Gokudera's words registered into his brain, creating a never-ending echo. He mentally screamed, his face turning paler by the second.

'W-w-why would he want to meet me on the s-soccer field?!' he thought, accompanying his mental panic screams. Morbid thoughts plagued his mind.

Gokudera was oozing an intent to kill him and he didn't know why.

They used to be friends...in Tsuna's dictionary...

Not so sure with Gokudera's vocab, though.

* * *

 **Le ends. Srsly. It's ultra short now...I tried making it long...but I failed. Okay, so lemme explain things:**

 _ **Decimo Cielo.**_ **It's his title as the violinist. So that's what he was trying to say when he said: "The _Decimo_ who suddenly disappeared."**


	4. Tempesta e Sole

**Hey, guys. I procrastinated. xD This isn't so much as compensation for the support you've given me (yeah, I'm being ultra-cheesy right now) but thanks anyways~**

 **Thanks for the people who reviewed. Love ya :3 Also to all who favorite-d and followed my story.**

 **Warning: Shonen-ai, slighter than slight R27, most probably colorful dictionary in later chapters and maybe violence...**

 _Professor Niko : Don't I just love ya? Just kidding. Hey, thanks for your DEATH NOTE. I loved it very much. I updated this week :3 See? And really, Rth? Cool._

 **Disclaimer: SRSLY, I don't own this stuff. Like, KHR and its characters belong to Amano-sensei. Plot's mine :3**

* * *

A while after the little exchange Gokudera and Tsuna had, the teacher was ultra-pissed and his classmates already snapped out of their Gokudera-ogling-time, therefore, started telling him off of the other teen.

Then his second problem came to light. Lunch time came too fast for Tsuna's liking. It meant that he would fight Gokudera again.

It meant that he might break his arm again, when it was not yet fully healed.

That alone meant he would not be able to play again and he would have to wait for who-knows-how-long.

He was pretty impatient now. He wanted to play, touch the wooden instrument with his hands, put it on his shoulders and play it with the bow.

And now Gokudera, if ever he would snap his arm, would ruin that long awaited chance.

Hopefully, his self-defense techniques are still functional, as well as the reaction time hammered into him by the teacher who taught him how to play the violin.

He still didn't know _why_ a violin instructor would teach him how to fight in both _hand-to-hand_ and _weapons_ combat.

In any case, he had to win without damaging his arm or any body part in that matter.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was a very impatient man ― teen, actually. He didn't wait for cowards or good-for-nothings.

He didn't want to.

However, the issue at hand was different. It could bring ruin to the Vongola Famiglia, a family he would rather serve than his own.

If this was the brat who would take over, he'd kill him first before he could.

He'd accept Reborn's _kind_ offer to take over the Vongola Decimo's place.

He'd beat this beginner at fights; his pride won't let him, a made mafia man, lose to a scrawny, non-athletic person.

The young teen snapped out of his musings when the murmurs of the crowds around him raised in volume. Some were even yelling in mock encouragement.

The jeers of the crowd cued the arrival of his no-good opponent, still looking pathetic.

"I thought you ran away, coward." he taunted Tsuna with a contemptuous smile plastered on his face.

The brunet paled.

He did not think of that.

He wondered why he didn't. Years ago, that would've been the first thought to plague his mind when he was prompted to fight.

He reflected on his life and the on-coming bruises and injuries he would take. He should've _ran._ That's what he _was_ good at.

But now he's blaming that dumbass (Tsuna's pretty sure something bad would happen if he tried to call _him_ "dumbass" but he's not there. It wouldn't matter, right?) Renato Sin Clair for making him forcefully learn how to fight.

Yes, those skills were undoubtedly important for survival. However, they're _risking_ his already- _slim_ survival chance right now.

He looked at the silver-headed teen, with the oh-so eternal scowl after that one condescending smirk.

"Double Bombs!" he shouted, first lighting up 16 dynamites within a split second, then, throwing them up in the air.

Tsuna dodged at least all of them and even pinched some wicks so that the feared Demon of Namimori won't bite them to death for _heavily damaging_ the school property. Scratch that, it's _destroying_ the school grounds.

However, one dynamite slipped into the background. It exploded.

The screams of the students lasted in around two minutes before only silence was left, signifying that they have evacuated (it was a _rare miracle_ that Hibari didn't arrive).

For a little while, they were surrounded by heavy smoke that one could only see when they squint really hard. Gokudera did so and barely saw a silhouette two or three meters away from him.

When he blinked, the said silhouette disappeared.

He felt someone behind him. He heard the opponent's breathing. As he tried to turn back to see the face of the attacker, he was kicked forward. If he didn't have trained reflexes, he would've dived in face-first to the ground.

So, in frustration and shame (because there was a chance he was beaten by a mere civilian on adrenaline rush), he threw twenty-four bombs in the air, cautiously aiming for the offender's position. Since he already mastered his "Triple Bombs", he could easily land a direct hit on the opponent. He was aiming for that.

"Tempesta, you've forgotten?" a calm and sonorous voice asked, whispering.

Gokudera froze. Only one person in the whole universe with such familiar (and undeniably attractive) voice would call him so.

It was Decimo, the kid with blonde hair and sunset-colored orbs. The silver-head idolized him so much (having accompanied him in a performance or two) to the point that he treated him like a precious gem not meant to be touched by the filthy ground.

But it was already too late, the dynamites already landed. They would explode within a split second.

Without thinking, Gokudera launched himself towards Tsuna in order to protect him.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a man clad in all black fished for his phone inside his pocket. He dialed a number.

"Hello, Maman? I'll be visiting Japan. May I stay there?" he asked, reloading his pistol and shooting a few more enemies.

A female cheerful voice replied, "Ara? Of course you may! You're always welcome! What's with the sharp noises, Reborn-kun?"

"Thanks. It's nothing, Maman. I have to go now. Bye." Then he placed his phone back to where it came from.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're a thousand years too early to be insulting me." He mumbled while hiding from the barrage of bullets whizzing past him. He went out of his shield then shot a few more imbeciles, leaving the sinful boss behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, yay! Look! I did a longer chapter! I'm so proud of myself xD**

 **Just kidding, it's not even a thousand.** **I'm so sorrryyyyy...I can't do it...**

 **I'm not gonna try a cliffy anymore.** **I suck at them T-T ughhhh**

 **Tell me if this sucks or it's "okay" xDDD**

 **ANYWAYS, okay, let me clear up the confusion.**

 **As the "violinist" Tsuna has a disguise (hair dyed to blonde and orange contacts) since Reborn insisted. The HDWM of Tsuna doesn't have a flame on his forehead but he has orange eyes. This is what he calls "adrenaline rush" or something (this is what happened in the encounter w/ 59-kun xD) He IS NOT always on that mode so Reborn made him wear contacts because that's just suspicious if people saw him with brown eyes then it suddenly turns orange. THERE :3**


End file.
